Legends:Indústrias BlasTech
As Indústrias BlasTech era uma das três maiores fabricantes de armas, com a Merr-Sonn Munições, Inc e SoroSuub como principais concorrentes. As "IBT" foram a líder do mercado em fabricação de armas de energia pessoal e artilharia leve, embora a empresa também fabricava uma série de naves e armas incluindo turbolasers e canhões de íon e mísseis. História Durande as Guerras Clônicas os clone troopers da República Galáctica usaram muitas armas das "IBT" como "15A" e a "15S". Quando surgiu o Império, as "IBT" foram forçadas a assinar um contrato de exclusividade com o Exército Imperial, mas a liderança empresarial se manteve firme e manteve uma política permanente de venda de armamento a qualquer um que tinha créditos. Desse modo, muintas armas das "IBT" foram vistas nas mão de rebeldes durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Apesar da independência relativamente notável do controle total Imperial que dominava muitas empresas galáticas no momento, o famoso rifle blaster E-11 se tornou a arma padrão dos temidos Stormtroopers. Produtos thumb|Um anúncio das Indústrias BlasTech. *Arma de Choque 500 *Blaster 515 *RB A280 *RB A295 *RS A295 *BLR BlasTech *Rifle Bryar *Pistola Bryar *RSA CS-33 *LP CSOL-12 *MLG Relby-v10 *DC-15A *DC-15S *DC-15X *Pistola DC-17 *Pistola DC-17M (com sistema intercambiável) *Carabina "Stealth" DC-19 *Carabina DH-17 *PB DH-17 *RB DH-17 *PB DH-18 *PB DL-18 *PB DL-21 *PB DL-22 *PpB DL-44 *XT DL-44 *PB DL-56 *BC DL-68 *Pistola DL-6H *RSA DL-87 *PpB DL-T *RpB DLT-19 *RB DLT-20A *PpB DT-12 *PpB DT-57 *LP Dur-24 *DW-5 *Pistola pesada de Blaster DY-225 *rifle E-11 blaster *RB E-11A *RBE-11A1 *RB E-11B *RS E-11 *RB E-15 *RB E-15A *RS E-17D *RB E-18 *RB E-19 *Rifle E-WEB *Carabina Rifle *Blaster EG-7 *Polarizador *Rifle Blaster EKX-10 *Rifle de Ataque E-11 EZ *Pistola Blaster de curto-circuito HSB-200 *Hunter V *Blaster K-14 *PB KK-5 *PB L-23 *PB LL-30 *Blaster de Caça M-300 *Rifle pesado de Blaster RT-97C *S330 *PB SE-14 *PB SE-14C *BRL SE-14R *SharpShooter V *CB Starslasher *Rifle Snub T-15 *Blaster leve de repetição T-21 *RSR T-28 *PpB "T" T-6 *RC W-90 Armas pesadas de longo alcance *Blaster pesado de Repetição E-WEB *Blaster de Repetição-F Web *Blaster de Repetição M-Web *Turret E-MAE *Blaster de Repetição EWHB-12 Armas montadas *Canhão Pesado HY-6 *Canhão de Laser de Pulso PRM-3 *Laser Protetor de Torre *Canhão Laser de Pulso Prm-3 Acessórios de armas *Kit de preparo Blaster *Eletroscópio E-11 *Ramtek Outros produtos *Sensor de movimento MoveSense 34 *Sensor Aorala 100 *Pesquisa de Digitalização-4 Aparições *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Fontes *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Categoria:Companhias fabricantes de armas Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias BlasTech